Meme! Oh no!
by XS Fanatic
Summary: CURSE YOU NANCY! Well, I got tagged, so... Yeah. I'm gonna get NancyDrewSMARTICUS for this.


**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**  
Hey! As you can probably tell, I'm XS Fanatic! I love reading, writing, drawing and dancing!

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**  
I was actually on youtube, and I was watching RaiKim videos, when I read the description of one that said that the video was inspired by the story, "Fanning the Flames," and it gave a link to the site.

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**  
So far, it's only Xiaolin Showdown.

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters? Or are you a fandom whore?**  
Oh, definitely the same pairing. I always write RaiKim when I write with a pairing.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**  
Last time I checked, "Chasing The Wind," was the most popular. I think people like the fact that I actually got Kimiko's temper down, since, not very many people add it in. They mostly just have everything fluffy and smooth, which is okay, to a point, but not always. Also, the alpacas at the end!

**6. Forget other people, what is the fanfic you've written that you're most proud of?**  
I'm most proud of, "Decisions," right now, because it's the only story of mine that was honestly inspired by a dream, and it's just a cute little story with no plot, but still enjoyable.

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**  
It depends on what I'm writing. If it's something that I Have an ending for when I start, it's pretty easy. If I make it up as I go along, which I so often do, it's pretty hard. The hardest thing for me to write would be fight scenes. They're murder!

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favorite pairing or character.**  
Ooh… on the spot? I'll try…

Kimiko knew. It was that day of the year. The anniversary of when Raimundo betrayed them. That's why she couldn't find him. He did the same thing last year. He ran off and hid his face in shame. Shame of betraying them for something so childish. What she didn't know was that it was also hurt. Hurt from the looks on their faces when they realized that he was betraying them. Hurt from the look on _her _face. The look that was a mix of hurt, anger, confusion… and a broken heart. If he had anything to say about it, she'd never have that expression again…

Wow. Dramatic for me…

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/clichés you can't stand or are just sick of?**  
Oh, definitely. I am pretty dang sick of how everyone writes about Raimundo's, "troubled life." I mean, it never mentioned what his home life was like, and people just assume that, because he joined the heylin side once, he had a troubled life.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clichés you now hate? Or any other ones?**  
Nope. Thank God for that!

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**  
Xiaolin Showdown. Duh.

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**  
RaiKim, because, I've just always pictured them together. I love how well they go together, what with personality, likes, dislikes, and their elements are complimentary. I also like Jack/Jessie and Chuya.

**13. What would you call your writing "style"?**  
No idea.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**  
Of course. I read RaiKim, Mider, Percabeth, and sometimes, Jake/Jennifer.

**15. Name one thing you'd LOVE to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**  
Well… I'd like to write a Princess Academy fic for Mider… I'm working on one.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded **_**bloated ego**_**?**  
I personally think that I take criticism fairly well. Mostly because, for as long as I've been on this site, I've never once had a flame, and all criticisim is friendly and small, but helpful. And, I'll admit that I might have an ego, but, not bloated.

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**  
Uhh… nothing but inspiration and advice from readers and friends.

**18. What inspires you?**  
You wouldn't believe the stuff that gives me inspiration.

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**  
I'd like to say that I'm a fairly accomplished writer. People like my stories, I do well with literature, I finally have my own forum… I'd say that I'm doing pretty good.

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

MUAHAHA! Okay, well, I guess I'll tag… E.-Gi-OhLover, Luiz4200, and starfirewinx.


End file.
